


Plastic

by fictionalrobin



Series: robin has a tumblr [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, But mostly fluff, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I said it, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Minor Angst, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Stressed Magnus Bane, Tumblr Prompt, honestly same, i don't like jace, like a lot a fluff, magnus doesn't know how to take care of himself, seriously jace is a dick, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: prompt: I'd really like to see a fic Taht shows how Magnus is constantly expected to do things for everyone and for nothing in return and how he's tired but maybe Jace or Clary try and get him to do something even after his refused. And maybe the Alec or himself snaps and they feel guilty I guess.





	Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> prompted + beta read by lovely peraltiago0101

Alec was woken by a crash

He jolted up from his half-slumber, making the book resting on his chest fall to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his heavy eyelids. He'd been reading a book while waiting for Magnus to come home, but he must've dozed off.

Another bump accompanied by a quit swearing sounded from the hall. Alec shuffled out the bedroom to find Magnus by the front door, tangled in the coat stand

"what are you doing?" 

"huh?" Magnus paused his wrestling battle with the coat stand to look at Alec. 

Alec snorted,"let me help you," he leaned down to unravel a particularly aggressive scarf from Magnus's ankle,"idiot." 

As he helped Magnus up, he looked at the time and frowned. It was almost four in the morning, and frankly, Magnus coming home at this time wasn't rare. In fact it was the norm now. He looked back at his boyfriend, who was currently shaking himself free of the last remaining jacket.

"it's late, come cuddle," he smiled.

"I can't."

"what?" 

"I-I have to work," Magnus stumbled out of Alec's grasp and towards the office, but Alec wrapped his fingers around his wrist before he could run off.

"Magnus I'ts 4 o'clock, please, you need to sleep."

Magnus's smile didn't reach his eyes,"I'm fine." 

"Magnus-"

"-really," the plasticky smile, filled with exhaustion and anxiety, got bigger, and Magnus shook Alec's hand off. 

Alec let him. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he also knew how stoic Magnus was when it came to his work. So he sighed to himself, concern weighing heavy on his chest as he went to bed. 

-

Alec's eyes fluttered, as sunlight hit his face. He grumbled under his breath, the light felt like a trillion tiny knifes stabbing his eyes, that were still heavy and sensitive from sleep. He rolled away from the window, and burrowed his face in the silk sheets. Urgh, why did the sun have to be such a dick all the time. Okay so maybe the sun wasn't a dick _all_ the time, but it certainly acted like one now.

Alec grumbled some more, and reached his arm out, fumbling along the sheets for another body. However, his quest to recover his human-comforter remained remained unsuccessful. He blinked, discovering the opposite side of the bed to be empty. 

Magnus. 

He sighed and untangled himself from the sheets. 

"Magnus?" 

He wrapped himself in a cocoon of warm sheets, before venturing out the bedroom. 

He found Magnus exactly where he expected him to be.

In the office. 

He was lying across his desk over a sea of documents, arms wrapped loosely above his head like a shield. His head was tugged into the crook of his elbow, so only his eye was visible under his hair. He looked peaceful. More than he had for weeks now. 

It was no secret that Magnus was overworking. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, there was always a high demand for his service, but recently, it seemed these demands had only gotten higher, leaving Magnus to fling from costumer to costumer with little care for his own wellbeing.

A bitter feeling of concern grew in Alec. This wasn't like Magnus. Was something wrong? Had the night-terrors come back? Why wasn't Magnus talking to him? 

He sighed (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately,) and unwrapped his duvet-swattle to wrap it around Magnus shoulders.

He was about to leave, when he heard something stir behind, followed by a faint groaning. 

"hmmmwhat?" 

He turned around to see Magnus rubbing his eye with the back of him palm, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek. In any other scenario, this would've been adorable, but right now worry still haunted the back of his mind, and clouded his adoration.

"hey," he went back to Magnus's side and leaned down to brush his hair back,"sorry, did I wake you up?" 

"wh-what time is it?" Magnus slurred, peeling the piece of paper off his face.

"eh...I don't know...like 7:30?" 

"What?!" Magnus jumped up, suddenly wide awake,"I have an appointment in ten minutes, and I have to-" 

"Magnus-"

"-get ready, Mr. Anderson will be angry if I'm late-" 

"Magnus-"

"-and Sylvia wanted to-"

"MAGNUS!" 

Magnus finally paused his rambling to look at Alec. 

"you need to relax okay? You've been working all week, it's not healthy,"Alec had lowered his voice to a more calming tone,"come on, take the day off." 

"but-"

"-please," Alec cut him off and stroked his arm, face pointed downwards as he looked at Magnus,"for me?" 

Magnus stared at Alec, eyes darting over his face,"urgh," he finally groaned,"you know I can't resist the puppy eyes."

Alec broke into a smile, "thank you."

-

A loud sizzle erupted as the raw egg yolk made contact with the frying pan. Alec flinched backwards in an attempt to dodge the stray drops of oil flying through the air. His chest was still dangerously exposed, even though it was 9 am, and any rational person would've put a shirt on by now. 

"why are you dancing like that?" 

"huh?" Magnus's voice was a bit of a suprise, as he almost hadn't spoked the last hour,"no I was just-" Alec was cut off when a sharp heat stabbed his wrist. He looked down and grimaced at the oil drop on his skin, before itching it away.

"mission failed..." He mumbled. 

He turned around to look at Magnus. He looked much more relaxed now, even if he was practically falling asleep over his untouched avocado-toast.

"why aren't you eating?" Alec nodded towards the abandoned breakfast.

"I'm waiting for my eggs," Magnus nodded back, just as cheekily, at the frying pan in Alec's hand.

Alec snickered,"don't get cocky." 

"me? Cocky? I think you're mistaking me for your dear brother darling," Magnus replied, finger circling the edge of his coffee mug.

Alec snorted, about to reply, when a harsh knocking cut him off. Instantly, Magnus's shoulders tensed up, the calmness from before whisking away. 

"Magnus! Open up!" 

Jace. 

How convenient.

"I'll get it," Magnus's voice was tense like a violin string, and Alec's jaw tightened at the sound of it. He followed Magnus to the front door.

Behind the door stood Clary and Jace, both of them looked tired and upset. Clary's hair was a tangled mess, and Jace's shirt was inside out, but other than that non of them seemed to be severely injured.

"Magnus! Oh god," Jace sounded completely out of breath,"Clary accidently broke a fae's flower crown, and now they won't stop chasing us."

Jace practically threw the small item at Magnus. It was a tiny flower crown, woven in a delicate pattern of colorful flowers, Alec recognised from the seelie-garden. However, in the middle where the stems sould've been securely braided together, the leaves hung in a tangled mess, like frayed fabric. 

"you need to fix it, fix it before they find us!" 

"these are Heart's Clove," Magnus mumbled,"they need very specific treatment."

"yeah, yeah, whatever, just...fix it!" 

A seething feeling rose inside Alec.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to-"

"-Magnus! This is important!"

The seething exploded. 

"oh no!" Alec cut in, making Clary jump,"no no no, no, that is not happening right now." 

"Alec-" 

"-no!" He turned to Magnus,"Magnus you are going to go now. You are eating your breakfast, and then you are _going_ _to_ _sleep_."

"Alec, it's fine I-"

"-no it's not!" He turned back to the stunned couple," _you_ _,_ " he growled, pocking Clary in the chest,"you need to fix your own problems, because I am tired of cleaning up your shit, and _you_ _,_ " he turned to Jace,"you need to think of someone other than Clary and yourself. I swear, you've got your head stuck so far up your own ass you can look out your mouth.

"Alec, come on, that's just unfair," Jace said. Alec was about to argue back, but he stopped himself.

"look I don't hate you, and ultimately I don't care! But _please_  stick to fucking up your own life, not Magnus's," then before, anyone had the chance to protest, he slammed the door shut. 

The blow left a slight ringing sound, and the two of them stood in silence for a bit. 

"Alec," Magnus was the first to break the silence, as he put a hand on Alec's shoulder,"was that really necessary?"

Alec took a deep breath, and Magnus rubbed his thumb in soothing circles.

"no, you're right, I'm sorry," he let go of the tension in his shoulders. The seething feeling had gone, leaving behind a bitter sensation, like an emotional hangover,"I shouldn't have yelled at them." 

He turned to Magnus, who slit his hand up to rest on Alec's neck.

"it's just," Alec leaned into the touch,"I'm tired of people treating you like you only matter when they need your help, like you're not a real person, and I just got so angry," he paused and closed his eyes, when Magnus cupped his jaw. 

"It's okay."

He opened his eyes, to see Magnus smiling at him. 

"okay," he smiled back, but then furrowed his brow,"but back to bed now." 


End file.
